Better Late Than Never
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he’s come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy. I'm not going to say how long after CD2D, that would ruin the story, but you'll find it in this chapter.  
  
A/N: I have dyslexia and I'm Dutch, so please excuse me if my grammar isn't perfect.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  


Better Late Than Never  


  
Chapter 1: Returning  
  
Andros stood on a cliff overlooking the lake in Angel Grove Park. He sighed. What was the last time he had been here or on Earth for that matter? He didn't know. All he knew was that it had been too long and that he stood here alone.  
  
Another sighed escaped his lips. Not long after he had left Earth all that time ago had he last seen Ashley.  
  
Tears filled his eyes at the mere thought of her name.  
  
She had joint him, Zhane and Kerone when they decided to return to KO-35. He still couldn't comprehend what had happened between the two of them on their way there, nor how it came to be, but he had been in utter bliss and had loved every moment of it.  
  
Then they had arrived on KO-35 and he had had to come back down to earth. How it had happened he could not recall, it happened too fast. An old friend of Zhane showed up and pretended to be his long lost girlfriend or something. She just wouldn't leave him alone and didn't listen to his protests.  
  
Five days later she had cornered him and just started kissing him. Ashley just happened to walk in on them before he had time to push her away. Before he knew what happened Ashley had left.  
  
He knew he should have gone after her, but he didn't. Why? He didn't know. Maybe he was scared of what would happen, but he had let her go back to Earth without trying to fix things.  
  
Now, after (how long had it been anyway?), he was back to look for her and get her back. Zhane and Kerone would join him soon. His four and a half month pregnant sister had not been feeling too good, so she and Zhane decided they would wait until she felt better, so they wouldn't be endangering their unborn child.  
  
"Andros?" A familiar female voice broke his train of thoughts.  
  
He looked down to see TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Saryn, better known as Phantom, standing on the beach. He signalled to them he would come down.  
  
As he turned around and began to make his way down, his thoughts started to wonder again. He was now leaving one of the most secluded places in Angel Grove. Ashley had showed him and called it their spot. It wasn't that people didn't see you at the top of the cliff, that was for sure, but to get up there you had to make your way through some tall bushes and if you didn't know there was a path behind them you wouldn't even look at them twice.  
  
Very little people knew how to get onto the cliff. Ashley had told him she and Jeff, her older brother, had found out by accident while playing when they were little. Jeff didn't think it was that interesting, so he never came there, but Ashley had loved it and Andros could see why. If you were standing on that cliff, you could look out over all of Angel Grove Park and a small part of the city, especially the sunrise and sunset were beautiful from there.  
  
He pulled himself back into reality once he stopped in front of his friends.  
  
"Hey man, long time no seen." TJ greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
"How long has it been?" Andros voiced one of the many questions spinning through his head.  
  
"One and a half year." Cassie answered softly.  
  
"One and a half year?" Andros asked shocked.  
  
His heart dropped to the pit of his stomic. Surely Ashley would have moved on after this time. Where was she anyway? Shouldn't she be with her friends?  
  
"Yeah." Carlos confirmed, looking at his kerovan friend strangely. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Ashley?"  
  
The four faces turned grim.  
  
"Well, one moment she was going to stay with you guys on KO-35 indefinitely, the next she's back on earth saying you cheated on her and two days later she disappears completely." Cassie explained.  
  
"She's gone?" Andros asked stunned.  
  
"Yeah. What happened on KO-35 anyway? She was a bit too hysteric to make sense." Carlos spoke.  
  
Once again Andros sighed and began to tell the story. After he finished his friends gave him sympathetic looks.  
  
"Well, better late than never." TJ tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"We'll find her, Andros. Don't worry, right Saryn?" Cassie asked her boyfriend.  
  
Saryn, who had been quiet all this time, smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and nodded.  
  
"If we found each other again, then there is hope that you'll find Ashley, Andros."  
  
Andros gave him a small smile.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"We'll help you find her." Carlos smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Cassie dropped out of college to be with Saryn and Carlos and I will have our Christmas break soon, so you can count on us." TJ grinned.  
  
"But not today, you're probably tired form the trip, right?" Cassie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I am. You know, maybe in the meantime you could get me up to date on what has been happening here." 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
coloursofthewind; Thanks for reviewing, Andros/Ashley is my favourite paring too.  
  
k; Here's the next chapter  
  
aj; Is this soon enough?  
  


Better Late Than Never  


  
Chapter 2: Late Night Wondering  
  
In his shuttle Andros lay on his bed, his mind progressing the information he had gotten this afternoon. He had heard rumours about Earth entering the League. Technically Earth was already a League planet because of its rangers, but now Eltar was going to make it official. They were still keeping it quiet, but TJ and Carlos had confirmed the rumours.  
  
One and a half year had changed the 'earthlings' considerably. When he first came to earth, they would stop and stare if they had known he was from another planet. Now, though, someone from Aquitar could walk around without anyone even giving him, or her, a second glance.  
  
The chime of the com-system broke through his thoughts. He just ignored it and hoped the caller would leave him alone.  
  
After ten minutes he reluctantly got up and answered the call.  
  
"What?" He scowled.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" His sister asked.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Sorry, Kerone."  
  
"It's okay. So how did it go?"  
  
"Better than I expected." Andros sighed.  
  
"Tell me." Kerone smiled.  
  
"Well, I ran into TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Saryn."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They promised to help me look. Ashley came back her alright, but she's been in Angel Grove for two days and after that she seems to have disappeared from the face of the planet."  
  
"You'll find her, don't worry. So, any interesting news?"  
  
"TJ and Carlos are still in college. Cassie dropped out after a year to be with Saryn. Earth is indeed officially becoming a member of the League. Enough for you?"  
  
Kerone laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to check if you paid attention to what has been said to you."  
  
A small smile appeared on Andros' face.  
  
"Any new from KO-35?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Zhane and I will come to Earth tomorrow."  
  
"So you're feeling better?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Where's Zhane, by the way?"  
  
"In the back yard, shall I call him?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Kerone stood up and walked out of the range of the com-system. He could faintly hear her call his friend. He didn't have to wait long before Zhane's face appeared.  
  
"Andros! How are you?"  
  
"I've been better, I've been worse."  
  
Zhane laughed.  
  
"That has become your standard reply, hasn't it?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"How's your search for Ashley?"  
  
"I got help."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Saryn."  
  
"Good. Did Kerone tell you we'll join you too?"  
  
"Yep, Cassie can't wait for you to come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you really think they would let me keep something as big as me becoming an uncle to myself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're crazy, Zhane."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Cassie and Saryn are living together."  
  
"What?"  
  
Andros laughed.  
  
"You heard me. Now I could talk to you forever, but you're coming here soon and I'm really, really tired."  
  
"Well then, good night and I'll see you in a day or two."  
  
"See you and give Kerone a kiss for me."  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
Zhane cut the connection and Andros did the same. He didn't move for a few minutes. He remembered finding out his best friend was having a relationship with his sister. He hadn't liked it at first, but he didn't let it show. Ashley wasn't fooled, though, and had asked him what was wrong. He never could lie to her, so he confessed.  
  


Flashback  


  
"Andros? Are you there?"  
  
Ashley stood for his door on the Megaship.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." He sighed in reply.  
  
"Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The door opened and she came walking in. He lay on in his bunk staring at the bottom of the upper bunk. She sat down on the edge and stared at his face.  
  
"Are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Andros." She said firmly.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win. Yes, something's bothering me."  
  
"Well, what is that something."  
  
"It's just that I just got my sister back and now I'm losing her again and not just to anybody, but I'm losing her to my best friend." He cried out, tears slowly filling his eyes.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Andros. You'll never lose Kerone, but she's got her own life. I know you're just trying to protect her, but look at it this way, who would you rather trust with your sister, your best friend, who you would trust with your life, or a complete stranger?"  
  
"If you put it that way."  
  
"Come on, Andros. Zhane knows how much Kerone means to you and he understands how you're feeling right now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Zhane and I might not be related by blood, but just like you two are like brother to each other, I see him as my brother and he sees me as his sister. Jeff might be my real brother, but when I'm in space he's not there to look out for me like a brother does, so Zhane adopted me, just like he adopted you and did he make any protests against our relationship? No, he even encouraged it."  
  
"You know, Ash, you always knew how to make me feel better."  
  
Ashley laughed before leaning over and kissing him softly.  
  


End Flashback  


  
Andros sighed and got up. No use in dwelling on what was, he could better focus on his task at hand and to do that he should really get some sleep. He literally crashed on his bed and before long drifted of in a restless sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
k; Here's more.  
  


Better Late Than Never  


  
Chapter 3: Start Searching  
  
"So what are we going to do first?" Carlos asked.  
  
It was the next morning and everyone had gathered at one of the many picnic arias in Angel Grove Park.  
  
"We could start at Ashley's house, see if Jeff or her parents know where she is or might be, for I doubt she told them." Cassie suggested.  
  
"Why is that?" Andros asked.  
  
"Well, when Ashley disappeared Jeff kept asking if we heard of her." TJ sighed.  
  
"Any other ideas?" Andros asked. "Or do we have to wait for Zhane and his twisted mind?"  
  
"If you got Ashley's DNA or medical files or something, I could scan for her with the scanner in my shuttle." Saryn said.  
  
"That would be great, but we don't have anything like that." Carlos sighed.  
  
"We could use the Megaship's files. It would be good to see her again." Andros said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's settled then. Cassie, you go see if her parents know anything. Andros, you get those files, since you know what to look for. I don't know how advanced your scanners are, Saryn, but with the number of people on Earth, I figure it will take a while. You go with Andros, and then the two of you can start scanning. Carlos and I will look for Jeff and see if he can help us out." TJ ordered. "If this doesn't work, we'll just have to wait and see if Zhane's twisted mind can come up with a new plan. When do you think they'll be here anyway, Andros?"  
  
"Well, I talked to them yesterday and they would be on their way today, so I think they'll be here tomorrow or the day after that." Andros replied.  
  
"Good. Well people, let's go and see what we can come up with."  
  
They got up and went their own way.  
  


Ashley's Old Home  


  
Cassie took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She had to wait a few moments before the door was opened.  
  
"Cassie, how good to see you. How are you?"  
  
"Hey Mr. Hammond. I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"  
  
"I've been better. Why don't you come in?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She followed him inside and into the living-room.  
  
"Isn't your wife home?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"No, she went out to do some shopping."  
  
"Oh." Cassie replied, her eyes wondering to a picture of her best friend on the mantelpiece.  
  
"Any particular reason you're gracing me with a visit?" Mr. Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, yes, there is. I was wondering, uh, if you, uh, well, if you had heard anything of Ashley, anything at all since she left."  
  
His face fell.  
  
"No, sorry. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Well, we ran into Andros yesterday and he told us his side of the story. He came back to find her and we offered to help."  
  
"Andros is back? After this time?"  
  
"Better late than never and you know how he is."  
  
"Yeah, well if you hear anything or get even the slightest clue on where she might be, could you inform me?"  
  
"I will. Thanks for your help."  
  
"If you can call that help."  
  
"In a way, yeah, you helped."  
  


Megaship  


  
"Hey Alpha." Andros greeted.  
  
"Andros! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You know Saryn, right?"  
  
"Yes, we have met. How are you, Saryn?"  
  
"Fine, thanks."  
  
"What brings you here?" Alpha asked.  
  
"Well, we're looking for Ashley..." Andros began.  
  
"I don't know where she is." Alpha protested.  
  
"We know. We came here to get her medical files, so we can scan for her." Andros said.  
  
"Good idea. I'll download them for you."  
  
As Alpha started to download the needed information onto a data-disk, Andros looked around the bridge of his beloved ship that was once his home. Memories flooded back into his mind. His eyes wondered to the weapons station. He could almost see Ashley sitting there, her fingers dancing over the console, hitting enemies with a deadly accuracy. It still amazed him how fast she had picked up the controls of the Megaship.  
  
He remembered the first time he had seen her, really seen her. Sure he had glanced at her when he had entered the bridge, but all he had seen was a blurry figure dressed in yellow and black. The first time he really saw her was when he demorphed. It took him a long time to admit it, but he had fallen in love with her right then. She had told him that was the moment she fell in love with him too, but didn't dare to admit it to herself for a long time, even when they started dating she had written it of as a crush. She also told him her reaction was to cover up the sudden assault of unknown feelings and she had pocked him to see if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.  
  
He smiled at the memory. Secretly he had thought her reaction was cute.  
  
"Andros?"  
  
Andros looked up to see Saryn and Alpha staring at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You spaced out for a minute there."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about old time, you know."  
  
"Yeah, good old days when we were active rangers. Fighting for the universe was nice, but I like being with Cassie better." Saryn smiled. "Anyway, Alpha finished downloading, so let's see if my scanners can pick up that girlfriend of yours."  
  
"Okay, thanks Alpha."  
  
"No problem, Andros. Let me know when you find her."  
  
"We will."  
  


AGU Campus  


  
"Have you seen Jeff Hammond?" TJ asked a boy.  
  
The boy shook his head and walked on. TJ sighed. Finding Jeff was a lot harder than he had thought. Just then Carlos spotted a classmate of Jeff.  
  
"Iris! Hey Iris!" He yelled.  
  
The girl stopped and waited for Carlos and TJ to reach her.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to know if you knew where we could find Jeff." Carlos gasped.  
  
"Yeah, he's having band practise in the gym. Why?" She smiled.  
  
"We need to ask him something." TJ replied.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Carlos said.  
  
"Glad I could help."  
  
"See you." The two said goodbye.  
  
"Later." Iris laughed and walked on.  
  
Carlos and TJ ran to the gym and barged in. The band stopped playing and looked up at the intruders.  
  
"Carlos, TJ, what are you doing here?" Jeff called.  
  
"We need to talk to you, Jeff." TJ called back.  
  
"You got a minute? I need to finish this first."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The band started to play again while Carlos and TJ took a seat on one of the benches at the sides of the gym. Mostly the band would continue if one of it's members was called away, except if that person was drummer or lead guitar player and Jeff just happened to play the lead guitar. Carlos and TJ didn't mind though. The band was pretty good and the two always enjoyed listening to them.  
  
After a few songs they decided to have a break and Jeff walked over to the waiting pair.  
  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Maybe it's better if we stepped outside for a moment." TJ said.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The three walked through the door and sat down on a nearby picnic table.  
  
"Alright, spill." Jeff demanded.  
  
"We ran into Andros yesterday." Carlos said.  
  
"Andros? What is he doing here?" Jeff asked surprised.  
  
"Looking for Ashley."  
  
At the mentioning of his little sister's name Jeff's face turned grim.  
  
"We talked to him and he told us his side of the story. Ashley was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time." TJ defended his friend.  
  
"Tell that to Ashley. You guys didn't hear her cry herself to sleep that first night, you didn't hear her try to sneak out of the house. You didn't have her begging you not to tell anyone you had seen her. You didn't..." Jeff trailed of, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, we know this is hard, but do you have any idea where she might be?" Carlos asked gently  
  
"No, I asked her where she was going, but she said she didn't know or care as long as it was away for here." Jeff sighed. "Why?"  
  
"We promised Andros we would help him find Ashley." TJ answered.  
  
"I want to help too. I don't care what it takes. I want my sister back."  
  
Carlos and TJ looked at each other.  
  
"Only if you promise you don't hold a grudge against Andros, he didn't exactly ask for this to happen." Carlos decided.  
  
"I promise." Jeff said determinedly.  
  
"Welcome to the search party." TJ joked.  
  
"Well, I need to get back to my practise now." Jeff said standing up.  
  
"When you finish, meet us at Angel Grove Lake, don't ask me why, but we seem to have decided we operate from there." Carlos said.  
  
"Okay, see you there."  
  
"See you there."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
midnytestar; Thanks for the compliment, to be honest my grade for English was an 8/10 en for Dutch a 6/10, funny isn't it?  
  


Better Late Than Never  


  
Chapter 4: Getting Closer  
  
Andros paced up and down the length of one of the picnic tables. Where were the others? They should have been here by now. Saryn was staying on the shuttle to monitor the results, but where the hell were the others?  
  
"Andros?"  
  
He turned around at the sound of his name. Jeff was slowly approaching.  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
"Carlos and TJ said I could help find my sister."  
  
Something in Jeff's voice set off all alarms in Andros' mind.  
  
"I never meant to hurt her, you know?"  
  
"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"  
  
"I know and I know she probably moved on already, but I want to set things straight. Then I might me able to move on, though I would rather have her back in my arms. I really love her, Jeff, with all my heart and soul."  
  
"Why did you wait so long?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I was scared of her, of how she would react. What if she didn't believe me? What if she was mad and wouldn't listen? What if she told me to leave and get out of her life? I wouldn't be able to handle that, Jeff."  
  
"Ashley was upset with you, yes, but she didn't judge you, she never does until she knows both sides of the story."  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have waited this long. I wish I could turn back time and make it all better, but I can't."  
  
"I know, but we'll find her. I'm sure we will."  
  


Two Days Later  


  
Once again Andros lay on his bed in his shuttle. It as almost evening and after the last two days they still weren't one inch closer to finding Ashley. For now Saryn's scanners couldn't find Ashley. Andros didn't let his friends notice, but he was slowly losing hope. He hoped Zhane and Kerone could lift his spirit some how. Which reminded him, they would be arriving today.  
  
He stood up and got into the small bathroom for a shower for the lack of something better to do until his sister and best friend arrived.  
  
Once he got out, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a red shirt. When he shoved his hands in his pockets he felt something. He pulled it out and tears welled up in his eyes. It was a picture of him and Ashley. They stood at the spot in the lake close to the picnic tables that were used at meeting point at the moment. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist and her arms were locked around his neck. They were staring into each others eyes, totally oblivious to the world. Zhane had taken the picture as a joke and given it to them some time later. Ashley had loved the picture and he knew why. Their love seemed to radiate from it.  
  
He hadn't realised how much he missed having her in his arms until now.  
  
Again the com-system pulled him out of his thoughts. This time he hurried to answer it. He opened the channel and Zhane's smiling face appeared.  
  
"Hey, dear brother in law."  
  
Andros laughed.  
  
"Hey Zhane, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you we're in Earth's orbit and teleporting down. Picnic tables close to the lake, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The com chimed again.  
  
"I got another message, hold on a minute, Zhane."  
  
Andros opened another channel and Saryn's face appeared.  
  
"Andros, I think I found her."  
  


Somewhere Else  


  
Ashley sat in the window-sill of her appartment. She sighed and looked at the sky. How she wished Andros was here to help her through this. A rhyme for her childhood sprang into her mind as the sky turned darker.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She wished she could go back, but it was way too late to for that now. She would have to face this all alone. She had been ever since she found out and she wasn't going to back out now.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
midnytestar; If you think what I think you think, then your right.  
  
tararafacz; Here's more and as I told someone before Andros/Ashley is my favourite too.  
  


Better Late Than Never  


  
Chapter 5: Secrets  
  
"You what?" Andros and Zhane asked in unison.  
  
"Oh, hello Zhane." Saryn greeted. "I said I think I found her."  
  
"Really?" Andros asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, really. I'll take the information with me. I'll see you in a moment."  
  
"Thanks, Saryn. See you."  
  
Saryn cut the com and Andros turned his full attention back to his friend.  
  
"Go down, you. We'll see you there." His friend smiled.  
  
Andros just nodded and sighed of. He walked over to the teleport-system and pushed a few buttons before a red light obscured his vision. When it faded he found himself back at Angel Grove Lake. His friends sitting at the picnic table in front of him.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder. He was met by his sister's face, graced with a soft smile. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hey." He whispered.  
  
"Hey." She whispered back. "Saryn's coming."  
  
Andros turned around again. Saryn handed him a data-patch. He accepted it with shaking hands. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, before opening them again and looking down at the information on the patch.  
  
An address of an apartment in a city three hundred miles to the north, rented by someone named A. D. Hammond. The DNA of a person inside the house compared to Ashley's DNA, it matched.  
  
He stared at it for another long moment before looking up. His eyes met Jeff's. Jeff smiled at him.  
  
"Ashley's middle name is Dawn. It could very well be her."  
  
Andros nodded, not believing his luck.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea if we all appeared on her doorstep for out of nowhere." TJ said.  
  
"Andros should go alone first." Jeff suggested. "If he hadn't been here, we wouldn't have started this search in the first place."  
  
"Better not inform your parents yet, Jeff. They might be disappointed if it's not Ashley." Cassie said.  
  
"I agree with you, Cass." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Saryn, do you have the teleport coordinates? I want to check this out right away." Andros spoke softly.  
  
Saryn pressed a button at the bottom of the screen and the teleport coordinates appeared. Andros put them into his morpher and looked at the people surrounding him, his friends.  
  
"Wish me luck." He muttered.  
  
"Good luck, Andros." Carlos, TJ and Cassie said.  
  
"Bring her home." Zhane smiled.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, my friend." Saryn said with a small nod of his head.  
  
Kerone just hugged him and planted a kiss on his check.  
  
"Just come back, no matter what."  
  
"No matter what, Kerone, I'll be back."  
  
Then he pressed the button on his morpher and disappeared in a stream of red light.  
  
Cassie turned to Kerone.  
  
"So how does it feel to have the first Astro Ranger baby?"  
  
Kerone laughed.  
  


Ashley's Apartment  


  
Ashley searched the sky. It was almost completely dark now and still she hadn't seen a single star. Maybe she wasn't allowed to wish anymore. Maybe she wished for to much in her life.  
  
A flicker of light caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she realised it was a star. A soft knock reached her ears. She shook her head, it must have been her imagination.  
  
Again a knock, this time it was loader.  
  
She sighed and stood up. Slowly she made her way to the front door. Hadn't this person heard of a doorbell?  
  
She opened the door and her heart seemed to have stopped for a moment.  
  
"A-A-Andros?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
All she could do was stare for a few minutes. Than her senses seem to return to her.  
  
"W-Why don't you come in?" She asked and stepped aside.  
  
This couldn't be happening. He could not find out. What would he do if he found out what she had kept from him? Shakily she began to walk to the living-room. She thanked god there wasn't any sign of what she was hiding there.  
  
"S-Sit down. C-Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I, uh, I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I know I'm late, maybe even too late, but I wanted to talk about what happened on KO-35."  
  
"Indeed you are late with that." She snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I don't know what came over me after you left."  
  
"Well, talk."  
  
"I-I-I..." Andros swallowed hard and tried again. "I didn't do anything. She, um, she didn't listen to my protests. I tried to stay out of her way, but she wouldn't leave me alone. She cornered and kissed me. She had caught me of guard. I was just about to push him off when you walked in. You were gone again before I could act. I yelled at her afterwards, she has left me alone since then."  
  
"Well, how nice for you." Ashley grumbled.  
  
A tingling in the back of her mind alarmed her. She needed to get rid of Andros or he would find out and she didn't know what she would do then.  
  
"I-I hoped you could forgive me." Andros continued. "I do love you, Ash. I couldn't bare to lose you. Please, Ash."  
  
"Andros, it's late. Maybe it's best if we continued this conversation later."  
  
"Ashley, please, don't sent me away."  
  
"Andros, just leave."  
  
"I can't, I just found you after, what I've been told, one and a half year and I don't intent to lose you again so soon."  
  
"Andros, please, I beg you to leave before..."  
  
Wailing filled the air.  
  
A/N: Cliffy. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  


Better Late Than Never  


  
Chapter 6: Finding Out  
  
Ashley sank to her knees, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Ash?" Andros' voice was soft and comforting as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
She staid in his embrace until she could no longer ignore the wailing. She pulled herself out of Andros' arms. He let her go reluctantly. She slowly walked to the door leading to the second bedroom of her apartment. She sensed Andros following her. As of a sudden she didn't care anymore. So what if he found out, it was his fault too.  
  
She opened the door. The volume of the wailing increased.  
  
Andros froze as Ashley picked up a small bundle wrapped in a red blanket from one of the two cribs in the room.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, mommy's here."  
  
Andros got the control over his body back and walked over to the second crib. A small baby wrapped in a yellow blanket was crying her lungs out. He picked her up and rocked her. A few moments later her wailing turned into whimpering.  
  
He turned to Ashley. Her face was turned down to the baby in her arms, but he knew he was watching him.  
  
"How old are they?" He asked gently.  
  
"Nine months." She sighed. "And yes, their yours."  
  
There was no point in hiding it now.  
  
"Is that why you left Angel Grove only two days after returning? Because you were pregnant?"  
  
"I didn't want you to find out. I thought that if you would return to me then, you'd only do it because of them." Tears once again making their way down her face.  
  
"I would have returned to you because I love you, I have now. If I had know I would just have returned a bit sooner."  
  
"But I would have doubted your intentions. At least now I know it wasn't guilt that brought you back." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad, Ash, shocked, yes, but nod mad."  
  
A small smile appeared on her face and it grew even wider when her eyes fell on the baby in his arms.  
  
"You're a good daddy, you know. She's already fast asleep."  
  
Andros glanced down and smiled.  
  
"Shall we put them back to bed and continue our discusion?"  
  
Ashley's face fell.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Well, I do have a million questions if you would rather answer them."  
  
"Alright." She said and put the baby back in his crib.  
  
Andros did the same and followed her out of the room. They sat down on either side of the couch.  
  
"So what do you want to know?" Ashley asked.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Armin and Paige."  
  
"Those are kerovan names!" Andros exclaimed.  
  
"Keep it down or they'll wake up again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Yes, I know they are kerovan names, but they're cute and they suit them."  
  
Andros smiled.  
  
"Who's the eldest?"  
  
"Armin, by seven minutes."  
  
"When were they born?"  
  
"24 March."  
  
"Isn't it too much for you to handle? I mean, you need to pay rent and support a twin and yourself."  
  
"I don't know how I did it, but I've managed it, but yes sometimes it's too much." Ashley sighed. "I don't know how many time I wished I had told you, just so I wouldn't have to face it alone, you know."  
  
"You don't have to face it alone anymore, Ash, because I'm not going to leave your side ever again."  
  
"Oh Andros, I had forgotten why I loved you so much." She smiled and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Come here you." Andros said and pulled her back into his arms.  
  
Ashley lay herself against Andros' chest and enjoyed being back in his protective embrace.  
  
They sat like that in silent for a few minutes until Andros chuckled slightly.  
  
"What?" Ashley demanded.  
  
"I just thought about how pissed Kerone is going to be when she finds out she's not having the first Astro child." Andros grinned.  
  
"Is Kerone pregnant?"  
  
"Four and a half months to be precise."  
  
"I've missed a lot, didn't I?" She yawned.  
  
"I'll tell you everything in the morning." Andros promised.  
  
Ashley made a tired sound of agreement before drifting of to sleep. Andros smiled and hugged her close. He put his head down on hers. He didn't have to wait long before sleep claimed him too.  
  
A/N: Today is my birthday, so this second chapter of today is my present to you all. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
k; Thank you and it wasn't late, I got your review on my birthday.  
  
a; Thank you for the birthday wish and the shower of praise and of course I'll continue this story, I need to get it out of my head.  
  


Better Late Than Never  


  
Chapter 7: Morning After  
  
A beeping noise cut through Andros' dream. Someone moaned and shifted against him.  
  
"What's going on?" A sleepy voice asked.  
  
"I think the others are getting worried about me." He muttered.  
  
"Do you have to answer?" Ashley sighed.  
  
"If I don't they'll come down here and I'd rather tell them about the twin instead of them walking in on them."  
  
"You're right, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Andros grinned and lifted his morpher to his mouth.  
  
"Andros here."  
  
"My god, Andros. We began to think she killed you or something." Zhane's voice came through the speaker.  
  
Ashley let out a slight giggle.  
  
"Nope, last time I checked I was still alive."  
  
"Hey, is Ashley there with you?" Zhane asked surprised.  
  
"No, duh, it's her apartment, she's not here with me." Andros answered sarcastically.  
  
"You know, we figured you'd come back after talking, not stay the night."  
  
"We fell asleep on the couch while talking." Andros grinned. "I wasn't planning on staying."  
  
Suddenly Ashley gave his a slight shove to get his attention and pointed to the door that led to the twins' room indicating they were waking up.  
  
"Hey Zhane, I got to go. You kind of woke us up and we're really starved. I'll call you back later."  
  
"Alright, later."  
  
Andros just cut the connection when the two started crying.  
  
"That was close." Ashley muttered and got up.  
  
Andros scrambled to his feet and followed her. Ashley laughed, before opening the door and making her way to her son's crib. She picked him up and he quieted a little. She watched Andros pick up her little girl and looked at her in wonder. Yesterday in the dark he hadn't been able to see it, but the little girl had his hair style and her eyes. Armin was the opposite with her hair and his eyes.  
  
"Come on, they're hungry."  
  
Andros followed her to the kitchen. It was pretty small, but Ashley had somehow managed to put in a small dinner table with two chairs and a two highchairs. She placed Armin in one of them and turned to Andros.  
  
"You can put Paige in the other. They might be small for their age, but you'd be surprised how fast they learn things." She smiled.  
  
Andros did as he was told and watched Ashley pull two jars of baby food out of the refrigerator. She emptied them on two baby plates and took out two spoons out of a drawer before taking the plates in her hands and turning around with an evil glint in her eyes. She set one of the plates down in front of him and grinned.  
  
"There, you can try to feed Paige. I'll warn you now, she's inherited your stubbornness."  
  
Indeed, while Armin happily opened his mouth when a spoon full of food approached, Paige kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Playing hard to get?" Andros asked her.  
  
She just looked at him with innocent brown eyes. Andros just smiled back and let go of the spoon. It didn't drop to the floor, though, since he was holding it up in the air with his telekinesis. He slowly pushed it to Paige. The girl was looking at the floating spoon in wonder and willingly opened her mouth.  
  
"I was right. You make a good daddy, at least, for now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Andros asked, making sure to keep enough attention on the spoon so it wouldn't drop.  
  
"Well, they still have to be bathed and dressed."  
  
"I'm sure that with your help, I'll learn. That is, if you'll let me be their father."  
  
Since she had finished feeding Armin, she stood up and walked around the table to end up behind him.  
  
"Don't be silly, Andros." She laughed and hugged him. "I don't intent to let you get out of this so easily now you know."  
  
Then she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Andros reached behind him and locked Ashley in an embrace, so she couldn't leave her spot.  
  
"Why you." Ashley protested.  
  
"Finished!" Paige cried out happily, slamming her little hands on the highchair.  
  
Ashley laughed, indeed the plate was empty.  
  
"Good girl. Andros, you'll have to let me go, they need a bath."  
  
"Tell me one thing, first."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Are we, uh, are we back together?"  
  
"Silly." She laughed and kissed him again. "Now let me go."  
  
"Just wanted to make sure." Andros grinned.  
  
Ashley was surprised by Andros' parenting skills. Being a father seemed to come natural to him and he was as good with Armin as he was with Paige. Now he was sitting on the couch watching his children crawl around on a blanket that was spread on the ground. Ashley was in the kitchen making some sandwiches and thee for them. Andros had offered to help, but she made his watch the twin. She had explained to him that sometimes they used their telekinesis without knowing it. Andros sniggered at the thought. Ashley had gotten the hang of telekinesis and telepathy, but she had no idea there was a way to block it.  
  
"What are you sniggering about?" Ashley asked from the door opening.  
  
She was balancing a plate of sandwiches on one hand an in the other she held two cups of thee. Andros shot up and within no time he took the plate from her hands.  
  
"Thanks." Ashley said gratefully.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Now, what were you sniggering about?" Ashley asked as she sat down and handed him one of the cups.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how it must have been for you when they use that telekinesis."  
  
"That's not funny, Andros."  
  
"It is for me." Andros grinned and took a bite of one of the sandwiches.  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, watching Armin and Paige play.  
  
"Andros?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, uh, I want to leave this place. I want to go home."  
  
Andros looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, I can help you move to Angel Grove."  
  
Ashley let out a small giggle.  
  
"No, silly. I want to go home with you, back to KO-35. I think it would be best for all of us."  
  
"Well, that can be arranged, but first we need to find a way to tell the others. I'd rather warn them than just pop up with two babies."  
  
"Yeah, me too. We could go see the others during their nap, but I don't want to go to Angel Grove and leave them here. I'll get a warning when they're waking up, because I can feel their presents telepathically, but I'd rather have them a bit closer or easier to reach."  
  
"They could stay on my shuttle, it's easier to teleport there."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"What time do they usually take their nap?"  
  
"Half past two, but they only sleep for an hour. They refuse to sleep any longer."  
  
Andros laughed.  
  
"How about we meet the others at three and explain as much as possible for half an hour, get the twin when they wake up and explain the rest?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
They finished their breakfast and Andros beat Ashley to taking care of the dishes.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Andros."  
  
"I used it too, you shouldn't have to do this all alone."  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
"Well, you better get unused to it if you really want to move in with me."  
  
Ashley giggled.  
  
"Alright, you win, but you are going to watch those two, while I get everything settled so I can leave this dump."  
  
"Whatever you say, but I'll call Zhane first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
a; It's good to hear (read) you like my story, I do my best to make it nice.  
  
Mariana; Is this soon enough?  
  
huntress; Thank you for your birthday-wish. I know there isn't enough of this out there, that's one reason I began to write this story.  
  
BabyBash; Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Better Late Than Never  
  
Chapter 8: Telling The Others  
  
Jeff was pacing up and down the picnic table, like Andros had done three days before. The others and his parents were sitting around the table. It was almost three o'clock and he just couldn't sit still. In a few minutes his sister would be here. He didn't know what Andros had done to be forgiven that fast, but whatever it was, he was thankful Andros had done it.  
  
Two flashes of light, one red, one yellow, announced the arrival of the two. For the first time since the night she left he was standing face to face with his sister. Something seemed to have changed about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What really shocked him was that she didn't seem to be very comfortable around them and staid close to Andros.  
  
Kerone was the first one to recover.  
  
"Ashley." She said smiling and walked over to pull the girl into a hug.  
  
Ashley seemed to relax visibly and hugged Kerone back.  
  
"Hey Kerone. Andros told me he's going to be an uncle, congratulations. To you too, Zhane." Ashley smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Ash." Zhane grinned and pulled her into a hug after Kerone released her.  
  
Once he released her, Cassie came forward.  
  
"We missed you, Ash." She said, hugging her best friend.  
  
"I missed you guys too, Cass. I can't even tell you how much."  
  
Next were Carlos and TJ. Finally Jeff decided that if he wanted to find out what changed his baby sister, he would first have to welcome her back. He locked eyes with her and stared for a few moments before he spread his arms. Ashley got the message and ran into his waiting arms.  
  
"Hey sunshine. Don't ever do something like that again, okay?"  
  
Ashley just nodded and pulled out of his embrace and he reluctantly let her go. She turned to their parents and was once again pulled into an embrace.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you got us so worried." Her mother cried.  
  
"Sorry." Was all Ashley whispered.  
  
When she was released again she returned to Andros' side immediately. Jeff got the feeling she was scared of something, but what. The feeling only grew stronger when Andros draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it gently. After a few moments of silence Jeff got up all his courage.  
  
"Hey Ash."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you leave."  
  
Ashley sifted uncomfortable for a minute, but then took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You've got to keep in mind that I wasn't thinking straight at that time."  
  
This caught everyone's attention.  
  
"The day I left, I just found out, I, uh, I just found out, I..." Another deep breath. "Could we sit down first?"  
  
Carlos sat down on the table near the edge with is feet on the bench. Saryn mimicked this with Cassie sitting on the bench between his legs. TJ sat down next to Carlos' feet and Mr. and Mrs. Hammond and Jeff set down next to him. Zhane and Kerone sat down next to Cassie and Andros and Ashley next to them. Ashley was sitting as close to Andros as possible. She was scared of what her friends and family would say, but she didn't show it. Andros had excepted it and would stand by her side and that was all she really wanted, but it would be nice to have the others supporting her in this too.  
  
"What did you find out, Ash?" Kerone asked gently, though she had a suspicion of what it might be.  
  
"Well, the day I left I just found out that I was, uh..." Andros squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I just found out I was pregnant."  
  
"What?!" Everybody exclaimed surprised.  
  
Carlos fell of the table in shock. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Kerone. She had figured that if something could pull Ashley away from her family when she was in the state she was, it had to be pretty drastic or serious and a pregnancy was the perfect example of such a thing.  
  
"What did you do?" Her mother asked, after had overcome the shock a little.  
  
"I refuse to take an innocent life, mom, even if it is an unborn baby." Ashley snapped, knowing fully well what her mother meant with that.  
  
"What did you do when the baby was born?" Cassie asked, scared her friend had done, what she thought she had done.  
  
"First, it's not baby, but babies, it's a twin and I wouldn't let someone else raise my children. It was my mistake and I would have to suffer the consequences. At least, that was how I looked at it when I first found out it was a twin, after a few months I began to love them, even if they weren't born yet. When they were born I realised I made the right decision keeping them, if I didn't I would be hunted for the rest of my life, wondering how they would have turned out and now I could see them grow up."  
  
"Good." Cassie smiled. "We wouldn't want ranger children growing up with a pair of strangers."  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
"I would petty the couple that would have adopted them."  
  
"Why?" TJ wanted to know.  
  
"Young as they are, they are showing signs of telekinesis and telepathy, I petty the people who would have to teach them how to control that while they don't know how to themselves."  
  
Her friends laughed, but Jeff and her parents staid serious.  
  
"If you kept them, where are they now?" Jeff asked, reluctant to believe his sister had been taking care of two babies 24/7 for the last nine months.  
  
"Their asleep in my shuttle." Andros answered. "It was they best place to keep them while we talked to you, so we could explain the situation instead of being bombed with questions about them."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Mr. Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, now Andros knows and with the great help he proved to be, I'm not going to let him go. He's more than willing to be their father and he would be way better at teaching them how to control and use their telekinesis and telepathy than I am."  
  
"And I will have to more kids to spoil." Zhane grinned.  
  
"You can spoil Andros' kids all you want, but you're not going to spoil mine." Kerone protested.  
  
"I agree with Kerone." Andros grinned mischievously. "Parents have to discipline their kids, it's the job of the uncle and aunt to spoil children rotten."  
  
"Andros!" Kerone exclaimed.  
  
Andros just laughed in reply.  
  
"Hey, Ash?"  
  
"What's up, Cass?"  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot. Well, their names are Armin and Paige and Armin is the eldest." A familiar tingling returned to the back of her mind. "And they're about to wake up."  
  
"How do you know?" Carlos asked, who just began to pick himself up from the ground.  
  
"I told you they showed signs of telepathy, so I can sense them in the back of my mind, so I know when their waking up."  
  
"Handy." TJ smiled.  
  
"I know, but I really need to get them..."  
  
"We." Andros corrected.  
  
"WE really need to get them, WE'll be right back." Ashley laughed.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
Mariana; Thank you for reviewing. I feel it is my duty to thanks everyone separately and comment on their reviews. Like I'm able to update so fast, because I can't stop writing and I have more chapters saved on my computer than there are published. I'm already writing chapter 11, lol.  
  
Better Late Than Never  
  
Chapter 9: Meeting The Twin  
  
Andros and Ashley teleported out again and hell broke loose.  
  
"Jonathan, what should we think of this? Our little girl was mother on her nineteenth." Mrs. Hammond asked her husband.  
  
"She doesn't seem to mind and I kinda like the idea of being a grandfather." Mr. Hammond replied.  
  
Jeff just sat quietly. He was uncle. His sister had a twin. It was all just too much for him to grasp.  
  
The rangers, on the other hand, were thrilled.  
  
"I can't believe it. Ashley and Andros the first of us to be parents? I never thought I'd see the day." TJ grinned.  
  
"Especially since Andros was so shy around Ashley all the time, even when they were dating." Carlos laughed.  
  
"Well, Kerone, looks like we're not having the first Astro baby after all." Zhane joked.  
  
"I can't say I'm sorry, Andros and Ashley deserve it." Kerone smiled. "To be honest, I'm relieved. At least now there's someone around who I can turn to for help."  
  
"I wonder how they look like." Cassie mussed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Andros and Ashley arrived on the shuttle. The twin was crying, indicating they were awake. They had been placed in the second bed of the shuttle. A railing had been pulled up so they couldn't fall out, and for some strange reason there could be placed a second railing in the middle of the bed, dividing it in two, so both had their own makeshift bed.  
  
Andros was the first to reach it and picked Armin up.  
  
"Hey shorty, what ya crying about?"  
  
Armin stopped crying at looked curiously at Andros. Ashley laughed.  
  
"I need to remember that one." She commented as she picked Paige up. "Let's get them dressed and a clean dipper, so they can meet the others."  
  
While they were busy getting the two ready, something sprang into Ashley's mind.  
  
"Hey Andros?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know the concept 'godparents'?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking..."  
  
Angel Grove Park  
  
The two telltale flashes of red and yellow announced the return of Andros and Ashley. Both had a small child sitting on their arms. Ashley held a small boy dressed in red, who was looking around in wonder. Andros held a small girl dressed in yellow with his hairstyle. She was holding two hands full of Andros' shirt in her fists and her face was buried in his chest.  
  
"What a cuties!" Cassie exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't they a bit small for their age?" Mrs. Hammond asked.  
  
"Don't be fooled by their height." Ashley warned. "They're very clever."  
  
Zhane jumped up and pulled Armin out of Ashley's arms.  
  
"Hey kiddo, I'm your uncle Zhane and I'm going to spoil you and your sister rotten."  
  
Cassie followed Zhane's example and made her way to Andros.  
  
"Could I?"  
  
Andros smiled and handed the little girl to her. Paige reluctantly let go of Andros' shirt and looked at Cassie with big brown innocent eyes. Cassie smiled and gently tickled her belly. Paige started to giggle.  
  
"Top, top." She cried.  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
"She means stop."  
  
"They talk already?" Jeff asked surprised.  
  
"Only four real words, mommy, finished, stop and up." Ashley replied.  
  
Armin decided to contradict his mother. Zhane had come to stand next to Andros and they were talking quietly.  
  
"Daddy, up." Armin demanded, his small arms reaching for Andros.  
  
"Five words." Andros laughed as he took Armin from Zhane's arms.  
  
Cassie had sat down again and was playing with Paige, who sat on her lap. Saryn was looking at them and tried to steal the girl away from his girlfriend every now and then. Ashley watched them with a smile on her face, before making her way to them to ask the question that was on her mind, though she probably already knew the answer.  
  
"Cassie? Saryn?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" The two looked up.  
  
"I was wondering, if, uh, if you would like to be Paige's godparents."  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing (which wasn't much) to look at Cassie and Saryn.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." Cassie stuttered.  
  
"Please say yes?" Ashley begged.  
  
Cassie looked at Andros, who smiled at her and nodded. Then she turned to Saryn. They locked eyes for a moment, before they turned to Ashley.  
  
"We'd love to." Cassie smiled.  
  
"It would be an honour." Saryn nodded.  
  
Ashley smiled and hugged her friends.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We should thank you." Cassie smiled.  
  
Andros and Zhane walked over and sat down on either side of Kerone. Andros put Armin down on Kerone's lap.  
  
"You go bug your aunt Kerone for a while."  
  
Armin looked up at Kerone with his adorable hazel eyes and smiled.  
  
"Mommy!" He exclaimed.  
  
Everybody had to laugh. Armin and Paige were slowly winning the heart of their grandparents and uncle Jeff, who all still didn't know what to think or feel about the situation.  
  
"I'm not your mommy, she's over there." Kerone giggled and pointed at Ashley.  
  
The boy looked around at Ashley, shook his head a little and turned back to Kerone.  
  
"Mommy!" He exclaimed again.  
  
"I'm not your mommy." Kerone laughed.  
  
"In a way you could be." Andros said.  
  
"How?" Kerone asked him surprised.  
  
"By you and Zhane becoming his godparents." Andros smiled.  
  
Kerone turned to Ashley, who smiled.  
  
"You're not joking, are you?" Kerone asked.  
  
"Nope." Andros replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Kerone said thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't listen to her." Zhane grinned. "Her pregnancy is causing her to be delirious sometimes. It's getting to her brains. Of course we would love to be Armin's godparents."  
  
Kerone pocked her elbow in his ribs.  
  
"Bad dog." She smirked. "I should have sent you to a dog trainer after all, oh well. Anyway, are you sure you want us to be his godparents?"  
  
"Of course." Ashley exclaimed. "We didn't ask Carlos and TJ to be godparents, because they would fight over who would be godfather and who godmother."  
  
Everybody laughed again.  
  
"Well if you put it that way. Alright, we'll accept."  
  
"That's what I said." Zhane protested.  
  
"Shut your tap or you'll be cooking your own dinner tonight."  
  
"Not fair, you know I can't cook." Zhane pouted.  
  
"I know. That's why food is one of the best ways to bribe you."  
  
Zhane pouted some more, but nobody paid him any attention.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
Mariana; Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Better Late Than Never  
  
Chapter 10: Planning A Future  
  
The room was dark and quiet, except for the soft breathing of the person next to her. She nuzzled a bit closer to him. Automatically his arms slipped around her wrist protectively. She enjoyed being in his arms, she had missed him so much. Her mind returned to the events of the past few days.  
  
First she had been all alone with her twin. Then Andros appeared on her doorstep, finding out about their children. They got back together and returned to Angel Grove to tell the others. Her friends had been very enthusiastic about everything, but her parent and Jeff didn't seem to share that feeling. It had taken them a few days to accept it, but once they did they began to spoil the twin like any normal grandparent and uncle would.  
  
At the moment the twin was staying with Zhane and Kerone on their shuttle. Kerone had said it was so she could get used to kicking Zhane out of bed in the middle of the night. Ashley knew better, though, it had been a subtle way of giving her and Andros some time on their own without the worry of the twin being a pain in the ass. Ashley had been grateful for that. True she and Andros were back together and everything was settled so she could move in with him on KO-35, but there were still a few things they needed to work out.  
  
'Go to sleep.' A voice in her head told her.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"I'm sleeping and that is what you should be doing too." Andros muttered.  
  
"No, you're not and I've got too much on my mind to sleep."  
  
Andros opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like will Armin and Paige sleep in the same room on KO-35 or get a separate one and how are we going to decorate..."  
  
She was cut of by Andros pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"We don't have to worry about that yet, first we're going to spent a nice peaceful Christmas on earth and then and only THEN we'll start worrying about those kind of things."  
  
"But Andros..."  
  
"No buts and most of it is settled anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, your parents are going to take all the old stuff for when we visit and it's going to take a while before we have anything new, so they'll have to sleep with us until we have. We can use that time to worry about decorations and I think it would be best to let them share a room for a while first. Like you said, they might be young, but they are clever and I'm sure they'll notice they're in a new environment, so it would be best to let them get used to that together before putting them in their own rooms, so at least something is familiar."  
  
Ashley was now leaning on one of her elbows and looked at him sceptically.  
  
"You've given this more thought than you let on, didn't you."  
  
"How could I not?" He asked innocently. "My love and our children are coming to live with me and you expect me not to put thought in it? What do you think I am? A cold hearted monster?"  
  
"Now you mention it." Ashley teased.  
  
"Why you..." Andros smirked and in one swift movement he had her pinned to the bed.  
  
"And what did you intent to do now?" Ashley asked grinning.  
  
"This." Andros replied and started tickling her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, stop it. ANDROHOHOS! You know I'm ticklish."  
  
"Not until you apologize."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then suffer a horrible, slow and tickling death."  
  
"Then I won't be able to move in with you." Ashley gasped.  
  
"I'll just have to live with that, don't I?" Andros grinned.  
  
"And you'll... have to... take care... of... Armin and... Paige... on... your... own."  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
"And it will... always be... just Armin and... Paige."  
  
Andros stopped abruptly.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked surprised.  
  
"I, uh..." Ashley said, turning red. "Nothing."  
  
"Ash." Andros said gently, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I said, it will always be just Armin and Paige." She muttered, turning her face away.  
  
"And are you implying what I think you're implying with that?"  
  
"Maybe." She caught Andros' expression from the corner of her eyes. "Alright, you win. Yes, I was implying what you think I was implying. Happy?"  
  
Andros lowered his head closer to hers.  
  
"As long as you're honest, then yes I'm happy." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.  
  
"So you don't mind?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Well, most people think two children are enough and..."  
  
"And we're not most people." Andros interrupted her. "If you really want it, Ash."  
  
"Well, I guess I do when Armin and Paige are a little older."  
  
"Nobody said it had to be right way." Andros smiled.  
  
"Do you want it?" Ashley asked, looking him right in the eye. "I mean, really want it?"  
  
"I would love it, and I'm sure Armin and Paige would love to be big brother and sister."  
  
Ashley hugged him hard.  
  
"You're the best, Andros."  
  
"But first we'll get you three settled on KO-35 and then we'll get back to it."  
  
"Yes sir." Ashley giggled.  
  
Andros smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before rolling of her.  
  
"Now go to sleep."  
  
Ashley giggled again and nuzzled back against him. Yes, she sure loved to be back with him.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
Mae; Thank you, thank you, thank you for beta-reading and reviewing.  
  
Mariana; Of course I keep up the writing. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Better Late Than Never  
  
Chapter 11: Christmas  
  
It was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered in the living-room of the Hammond residence. The twins were obsessed by the big Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room and tried to get as close to it as possible, but Ashley made sure they didn't succeed. After Paige had let one of the birds that was hanging on the tree fly, Andros kept a mental wall up, so the two couldn't use their telekinesis again. At the foot of the tree a whole bunch of presents were piled up.  
  
Everyone had decided to celebrate Christmas here and everybody had bought everybody presents. Most of them had gone on various shopping trips. Andros had only gone on one, since he and Ashley were giving their friends presents, as were Zhane and Kerone and Cassie and Saryn. The other 'boys' had been dragged all over the shopping mall by their girlfriends. That would have been the same fate Andros would have suffered if the twins hadn't saved him. They had been taken with Andros and Ashley on the first shopping trip and were angels, at least until they started to get bored, so Andros had offered to take them home. Ashley had agreed and Andros had left, but not before quickly buying Ashley a gift. After that Andros had stayed home whenever the other decided to go shopping for gifts, so the twins could stay home too.  
  
To be able to unwrap the presents as soon as possible the next morning everybody would spend the night here. There was only one 'problem', there were five bedrooms, all with a double bed in them, and thirteen of them.  
  
"Hey, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" TJ asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, there are five bedrooms, one for your parents, one for Jeff, one for you and I guess you'll be sharing with Andros..."  
  
"Well, that's quiet obvious, isn't it?" Zhane interrupted.  
  
"Shut up, Zhane." TJ snapped. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, then there are two guestrooms and six of us left."  
  
"Well, Cassie and Saryn can sleep in her old room and Zhane and Kerone can sleep in the other guestroom." Ashley replied.  
  
"And where are TJ and I going to sleep?" Carlos asked.  
  
"You'll just have to take a couch or crash on Jeff's floor." Ashley grinned.  
  
"Not fair." TJ and Carlos protested.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
Ashley noticed Armin, who was trying to reach the Christmas tree again, yawn.  
  
"I think someone's a little tired." She smiled, picking him up.  
  
"No!" Armin exclaimed yawning.  
  
"Well, you're going to bed anyway. Where's Paige." She asked looking around.  
  
"Right here." Andros smiled.  
  
Paige lay curled up on his lap, already on her way to dreamland, her hands once again tightly gripping her father's shirt. Ashley smiled and handed him Armin.  
  
"Here, you can put them to bed."  
  
Andros laughed, but got up, perfectly balancing the two children in his arms.  
  
A few hours later everybody decided to call it a day and went to bed. Carlos and TJ decided to take the floor of Jeff's room instead of the couches, figuring they would be able to sleep longer that way.  
  
Next Morning  
  
TJ and Carlos descended the stairs with long faces. Jeff had woken them up after he had woken up himself and the two were feeling like it was five in the morning or something. When they entered the living-room, though, it turned out to be nine o'clock and the only once not present yet were Jeff and Ashley.  
  
"Where's Ashley?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Asleep." Andros answered.  
  
"Great, she gets to sleep and we were forced out of our beds." Carlos complained.  
  
"If you call that a bed, then there's definitely something wrong with you." TJ yawned.  
  
"And you can quit complaining. Jeff is as brutal with me as he was with you." Ashley yawned from behind them. "Now get out of my way."  
  
The two move out of the way fast, not wanting to deal with a grumpy Ashley this early in the morning.  
  
"Poor Andros, he'll have to deal with her every morning once she lives with him." Carlos whispered.  
  
Ashley shot him a nasty look and sat down next to Andros.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek, before nuzzling into his side and placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Not fair." Carlos protested. "She can be sweet to him, but not to us."  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Well, everyone's here, so I guess we can open our presents now." Jeff grinned.  
  
"I see you're still a baby, Jeff." Ashley laughed.  
  
"Well, I agree with Jeff, I want my presents." Cassie stated.  
  
"Yeah, Christmas is one of those days you can be a child again." TJ agreed.  
  
"Well, then, why don't you start opening the presents?" Ashley laughed.  
  
Jeff moved to the tree and picked up one of the presents. He tossed it to Cassie, who had Paige on her lap.  
  
"It's for Paige. You can help her open it."  
  
Cassie did her best, but once Paige understood the package was hers, she was ripping of the wrappings with her small hands. A small yellow teddy bear appeared. She picked it up and cuddled it. A smile appeared on both Andros' and Ashley's face.  
  
It didn't take long for everybody to open their presents after that, Armin and Paige sometime getting help from the person that was holding them.  
  
After all presents were opened, everyone noticed that Ashley hadn't gotten a present form Andros. Ashley noticed too, but didn't say anything. Everybody turned their eyes to Andros.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You did get Ashley a present, didn't you?" Zhane asked bluntly.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
Andros jumped to his feet and pulled Ashley up too.  
  
"What's going on?" Ashley asked surprised.  
  
Andros didn't reply, but pulled something out of his pocket and sank to one knee. Carlos and TJ gasped and Cassie giggled.  
  
"Will you marry me, Ashley Hammond?" Andros asked, opening a velvet box and revealing a beautiful engagement ring.  
  
For a moment all Ashley could do was stare. She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out, so she settled for nodding. Andros smiled brightly and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up again. Ashley snapped out of her daze and threw her arms around Andros neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Andros placed his hands on her sides, lifted her up and spun her around. Ashley squealed in surprise.  
  
"This is the best Christmas present ever."  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"Congratulations." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Andros smiled, not letting go of Ashley.  
  
Armin tried to wiggle his way out of TJ's arms, so TJ put him on the ground. He crawled to his parents. Once he reached them he grabbed Andros' pants and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Up." He demanded.  
  
"Since when does he do that?" Ashley asked surprised.  
  
"Since a few days ago?" Andros answered innocently, picking Armin up.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Ashley demanded.  
  
"Chrismas presen." Armin cried out.  
  
Ashley laughed and took the boy out of Andros' arms. Her eyes turned to Paige, who now stood on Zhane's lap, a firm grip on his hands.  
  
"This is the best Christmas ever." Ashley smiled, hugging her son close.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
Mea; Thanks for beta-reading.  
  
Mariana; Thanks for reviewing, but I didn't get any e-mail containing your story. I tried to e-mail you on your hotmail-address, but it said it didn't exist. Could you try to sent it again?  
  
Better Late Than Never  
  
Chapter 12: Back On KO-35  
  
Ashley sat in the garden. She had never been to the ranger compound on KO- 35 before, nor had she even known there was one. Now, nearly a month after returning to KO-35, she truly saw it as her home.  
  
The compound was built in the woods a few kilometres from the main city. It was formed by seven buildings, which stood in a circle about ten feet apart. Each bearing the colour of one of the astro morphers, each ranger would live in the house bearing his or her colour. The seventh building was decorated with all six colours and stood in the middle, facing the road that lead to the compound. One half of it was used as 'garage' and the other half was used as a kind of community centre. On it's left stood the red, yellow and blue houses, blue being closest to the road, on the right stood the black, pink and silver houses, here the black was placed closest to the road. The road stopped once it reached the first two houses. Grass filled the land inside the circle of buildings. It would be great for the twins and their cousin to play in once they were a little older or born for that matter. In front of the houses were small gardens and behind them there were rather large back yards.  
  
The houses weren't that big, but they were definitely not small. They had two floors. On the first floor was a hall with the stairs to the second floor, a bathroom, a study, a large living-room, a kitchen/dining-room, though it wasn't separated from the living-room by a wall and could be counted as living-room, if you wanted to. On the second floor were five rooms and a bathroom. At the moment only one of those five rooms in their house was really being used. Another was decorated, but lacking its furniture and a third room was being decorated. The other two would probably be guestrooms, but that wasn't sure yet. One might become a play room for when it rained and the twins wouldn't be able to play outside.  
  
Ashley sighed. At the moment the sun was shining and her children were taking a nap. Andros and Zhane were in a meeting with Taikwa about something.  
  
"Ashley."  
  
Ashley looked up to see her future sister-in-law making her way over.  
  
"Hey Kerone."  
  
"How are you and the twins settling in?"  
  
"Great. They're asleep right now and don't seem to have any problems with the sleeping arrangements."  
  
Kerone laughed.  
  
"Hey, can you miss Andros for a while?"  
  
"WHAT?" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
Kerone laughed again.  
  
"I mean, this baby won't be in here forever and I don't think Zhane will get the nursery finished in time on his own."  
  
Ashley smiled.  
  
"I'll help too if you want, but you'll have to baby-sit Armin and Paige."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So, what do you think it's going to be?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, Zhane hopes it's a boy, but I hope it's a girl."  
  
"Then it's going to be a girl."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, when I was pregnant with Armin and Paige and found out it was twins, I kept in mind it could be two boys or two girls, but I was really hoping it would be a boy and a girl."  
  
"And you think what the mother wants she gets?"  
  
"No, but we mothers have a six sense for those things. We just don't always use it."  
  
"You're crazy, Ashley." Kerone laughed.  
  
"I have to be if I want to survive living this close to Zhane. The twin's are waking up."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"That would be great. You know, Andros hasn't been around to help that long, but I'm already beginning to wonder how I ever managed to handle two children on my own."  
  
"I'm beginning to think I'm lucky with only one child."  
  
"No, I'm lucky, I got two for the price of one and they're adorable."  
  
"I'm not arguing with that."  
  
They reached the bedroom and stepped inside. Armin and Paige were lying close together and somehow Paige's teddy bear she got for Christmas had made his way to the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey, they're not crying." Kerone noticed.  
  
"Yeah, Andros told me how to let them know I'm coming and that seems to be enough to keep them quiet." Ashley replied, picking up Paige. "How's my little girl?"  
  
Paige giggled and Ashley put her back on the bed so she could dress her.  
  
"When are you getting their new stuff?" Kerone asked.  
  
"Tomorrow and I can't wait."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I love them both, but they just can't keep still at night."  
  
Kerone laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're going to suffer the same fait."  
  
"No, I'm not. My baby will have its own bed."  
  
"But when it's older and has a nightmare, he or she will want to sleep with mommy and daddy where it's safe."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
"No problem. There, finished."  
  
Ashley picked up her daughter again and Kerone picked up Armin, who she had dressed. They took them outside and Ashley telekinetically pulled a box of toys with her.  
  
Outside Kerone but down Armin who immediately attacked the box.  
  
"Hey Paige, shall we show aunt Kerone what a big girl you are?"  
  
Paige didn't respond and just looked at her big brother and the box. Ashley smiled and put her down, but held on to the girls hands. Paige pulled herself up, so she was standing and shakily put one foot forward in the direction of the toys. After making a few shaky steps she fell, but didn't seem to mind. Ashley let her go and she crawled over to her brother to play.  
  
"Wow, that's just cute." Kerone smiled.  
  
"I know. Armin can take a few steps more, but both like crawling better at the moment."  
  
The hum of a hover reached their ears and they looked to the road. A hover was making its way to the compound.  
  
"I think Andros and Zhane have returned." Kerone said.  
  
Indeed, Zhane was behind the wheel of the hover. (A/N: Does Andros want to get himself killed or something?) It hovered by and flew into the garage. Soon Andros and Zhane walked out of the garage in their direction.  
  
"Daddy!" Paige cried once they reached the garden.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Andros greeted, while picking her up and placing a kiss on her head.  
  
"Hey Andros, how was your meeting?"  
  
Andros put Paige back down and pulled Ashley into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Boring as hell." Zhane replied from his spot next to Kerone.  
  
"How would you know? You practically slept through the whole thing." Andros smirked.  
  
"So how was it?" Ashley smiled.  
  
"Hell would be an amusement park compared to it." Andros grinned.  
  
"What was it about anyway?" Kerone asked.  
  
"To be honest, I don't have a clue." Andros yawned.  
  
"Are you sure Zhane is the one who slept through it?" Ashley asked sweetly.  
  
"Why you." Andros growled playfully and started tickling her.  
  
"Andros, I thought we went over the reasons you can't tickle me to death already."  
  
"Oh, we did, but that doesn't mean I can't tickle you to near death."  
  
"Andros spare here or you'll be working on the nursery for your nephew or niece all alone." Kerone threatened.  
  
"Since when am I working on your nursery?" Andros asked surprised and let go of Ashley.  
  
Ashley showed her change and moved out of his reach.  
  
"Since we don't trust Zhane to get it finished in time and Kerone asked for our help."  
  
"You don't trust me?" Zhane asked, raising his hands to tickle Kerone.  
  
"Baby." Kerone reminded him.  
  
"Damn." Zhane pouted.  
  
The other three laughed.  
  
"Hey, how are your wedding-plans coming along?" Zhane asked suddenly. "When was the wedding again, next month?"  
  
"Yeah and the plans are coming along nicely." Andros smiled.  
  
"Tell me." Kerone said excided.  
  
"Well, we decided to have a kerovian wedding with a few earth traditions." Ashley replied.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Throwing the bouquet." Ashley smiled.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
Mea; Thanks for beta-reading.  
  
Mariana; Glad you liked it.  
  
Better Late Than Never  
  
Chapter 13: The Wedding  
  
Ashley was nervously pacing back and forth across the room. Today was her wedding day and she was getting very nervous. She was wearing a simple but beautiful pale yellow dress that ended just before it hit the ground. It gently hugged every curve of her upper body, but the skirt was wide. Her hair was pulled up with a few tendrils being curled and hanging down. A halo of small yellow flowers had been carefully draped on her head. Her bouquet was made with the same kind of flowers only a bit bigger.  
  
"Getting cold feet?" A voice from the doorway asked.  
  
"Cassie!" Ashley exclaimed. "Of course not, I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"It's normal and if you're nervous, just imagine how Andros must be feeling."  
  
"Let's not do that. I might just back out of it just to spare him."  
  
Cassie laughed.  
  
"You look beautiful, you know?"  
  
"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."  
  
Cassie was wearing the same kind of dress as Ashley only in pale pink and the skirt only reached her knees.  
  
"Well, I have to, being your maid of honour and all."  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kerone asked, coming into the room.  
  
"No." Ashley answered.  
  
"Too bad, you've got to go anyway."  
  
"But Kerone..."  
  
"No buts, Ash, it's now or never."  
  
The wedding was being held on the grass in the middle of the houses. Everyone had formed a circle around Andros, Zhane and Kinwon, everyone meaning Saryn, TJ, TJ's new girlfriend Emma, Carlos, Carlos' current girlfriend Silvia, Jeff and his band and Mrs. Hammond. Jeff was holding Paige and Mrs. Hammond was holding Armin. Mr. Hammond stood next to the door, waiting to give Ashley away.  
  
As soon as the three stepped outside, Kerone went to take her spot in the circle and Cassie went to stand with Andros, Zhane and Kinwon who would serve as minister.  
  
Mr. Hammond smiled and turned to Ashley.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Ashley took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mr. Hammond offered her his arm and she took it. Slowly they walked to the circle. Andros stared at Ashley. There were not many times he had seen her as beautiful as this. The two reached the middle of the circle and Mr. Hammond let Ashley go. Ashley's hand immediately reached for Andros'. Their eyes met and they gave each other a weak smile. Seeing the others nerves, they both relaxed a little.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these two people by marriage." Kinwon began. "Time took them apart and time brought them back together. Now they stand her before you to make a promise, a promise to stick together no matter what. Both have asked a friend to stand by them today and in the days that follow and to see to them keeping their vows, but also to ask for their blessing. Zhane?"  
  
Zhane smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ashley, I got to know Andros as a reserved boy. He didn't show his feelings due to heartache he suffered as a young boy. It was hard to get through to him and even harder to get into his heart. I succeeded, but he still kept his emotions to himself most of the time. I was forced to leave his side for two year and I knew that couldn't do him any good, but I was wrong. When I returned to his side after those two years, I was met by a different boy. The boy I met was more open about his feelings than the boy I had left behind and that wasn't all, he had four new friends. You were one of them. I got to know you. You were the total opposite of the Andros I had to leave behind. As time passed I learned about your feelings for Andros and his feelings for you. I learned you were the one that changed him, got him to open up. You were at his side at the times he needed someone and I couldn't be there. I'm thankful for that. You are one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Your heart and soul are pure and I can't think of anyone better for Andros than you. I wish you both all the happiness in the universe and hope that life will be good to you both. You have my blessing."  
  
Tears rolled down Ashley's cheeks by the time Zhane finished his speech.  
  
"Cassie?" Kinwon spoke.  
  
"Andros, when I met you, your heart was frozen. You kept pushing us away no matter how many times we dragged you along. We were just planetary rangers after all. To be honest we had given up hope, except Ashley. It took a while, but we got to know you and your past. We had to find out about the pieces before you revealed them to us, but we learned along with everything else. As I watched you change, I began to see changes in Ashley too. She stopped dating not long after we became your team, safe for the times she was forced. At first I didn't know what she saw in you, but once you started changing, I knew you'd be perfect for each other. When Zhane entered the picture, it almost went wrong. Luckily it didn't. I watched you two grow closer and admit to yourselves that what you felt for the other was more than just a crush. It took both of you a while to get up the courage to admit it to the other, but you did in the end. That's one of your specialties, Andros, pulling through in the end. You bring out the best in each other and I hope you will continue in doing so. You two have my blessing."  
  
Andros smiled thankfully at Cassie and Cassie smiled back.  
  
"You both received the blessing of other's friend. You may take your vows." Kinwon smiled.  
  
Zhane handed Andros a ring and Andros took Ashley's left hand. The ring was decorated with ancient kerovan symbols for believe, hope, love, friendship, light, honesty, loyalty, trust, happiness, prosperity and a small heart shaped kerovan gem, the same kind of gem as in Ashley's necklace only red. On the inside was an inscription; Andros 14-02.  
  
"Ashley, from the moment I saw you, you held my heart. I didn't want to admit it at first. I hadn't cared in a long time nor did I want to care, especially not for a girl so innocent and naïve as you appeared to be. It was only made worse because you wore a colour I associated with my sister. You kept pushing until I could no longer deny my feelings. You were the light at the end of the dark tunnel I called my life. You saved my soul and I'm forever grateful for that. My heart was trapped in ice. You made the ice melt and freed my heart. I stand here now to hand you the soul you saved and the heart you've freed. I give them to you in the form of this ring. Also with it I promise to hold you dear and care for you for the rest of my life and longer. With this ring I thee wed." (A/N: Is that correct?) Andros finished and slipped the ring around her fourth finger, the point of the heart pointing to her hand.  
  
More happy tears ran down Ashley's cheeks as she smiled at Andros. Cassie handed her the ring and Ashley took Andros left hand. The ring was decorated by the same symbols and heart as the one Andros had slipped around her finger, only this heart was yellow. This time the inscription read; Ashley 14-02.  
  
"Andros, when I first met you I was genuinely surprised you were you and not some freaky alien. I used that to cover up the fact my feelings decided to play rollercoaster. You were cold to us. You'd rather have left us on that planet and you almost did. I'm glad you didn't. You gave us a hard time at first and I really began to think your shell could not be broken when it started to crack. You didn't want our help, but we stuck around and helped you, ignoring your protests. I'm glad you excepted us, learned to trust us and let us stand by you in hard times. You learned to live again. Sometimes at night when I look at the sky, I wonder. There are so many planets out there, so many life forms, so many light-years and still we found each other. It makes me believe this was meant to be. If you aren't with me in flesh, you're with me in spirit and heart. On earth our bond would be called soul mates. I thought that was rubbish, then I met you. You are the other half of my soul, my spirit, my being. I will never be whole without you, for we are one. With this ring I give up my heart and my part of our soul. With this ring we become one. With this ring I thee wed." Ashley slipped the ring on Andros' fourth finger, the point of the heart once again pointing to the hand.  
  
"Blessings have been given, vows have been made, now by the powers invested in me I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Andros smiled and leaned in. Their lips touched in one of the sweetest of kisses. Their life together had now officially began.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn, he belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the name from, I thought it was cute. Also I don't Butterfly Kisses. 

timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.

summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.

hi; Thanks for reviewing and I changed the third fourth problem, thanks for telling me.

Better Late Than Never

Chapter 14: The After Party

Everybody made their way into the community centre. A stage had been set up by Zhane for Jeff and his band who would provide some music. Ashley went to stand on it and the girls gathered before her. She turned around and took one more look at her bouquet, before throwing it over her shoulder.

When she turned around Cassie was holding the bouquet in her hands. Ashley smiled and stepped down from the stage passing Jeff who stepped up.

"I know you all can't wait to dance, but I have to ask you to just listen to the first song."

Everyone looked at each other, but took a seat as the band started to play.

_**(Insert 'Butterfly Kisses e-mail me for the chapter with lyrics.)**_

Everybody applauded.

"May I now invite the bride and groom dance their first dance as a married couple?" Jeff grinned.

Andros got up from his seat next to Ashley and bowed to her, holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

Ashley smiled and took his hand. Andros let her to the dance floor as the band started to play 'Glory of Love' from Chicago. Halfway through the song the others joined them.

After the song ended everyone switched partners.

"I can't believe my little girl is married." Mr. Hammond smiled at Ashley who was his dance partner.

"Just wait until Jeff leaves home permanently. At least with me you got time to get used to it." Ashley laughed.

"Jeff lives in a dorm, I think that will give me time to get used to him leaving home."

"Might be, but you just have to call and he's home."

"Good point."

A few feet away Andros was dancing with his sister.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" Kerone joked.

"Wonderful. How does it feel to have a sister?"

"Great."

"I really owe you, Kerone."

"Why?"

"If you hadn't encouraged me to look for Ashley, we wouldn't be here today."

"No problem, Andros. Your happiness is all the thanks I need."

"It's nice having my little sister looking out for me." Andros laughed.

"I'm just returning the favour, big brother."

The song ended.

"I'm going to sit down for a moment. My feet are killing me. Why did I want a child again?"

Andros laughed and pointed to Armin and Paige.

"Look over there and you know."

When Kerone looked where Andros had pointed Ashley had joined her children and picked up Armin.

"Thanks, I needed that. Now, I think I'll keep my sister company for a while."

"You do that." Andros smiled and left to find his friend.

Kerone walked to Ashley and as soon as she reached her, she lowered herself in a chair.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ashley greeted. "Sore feet?"

"Yeah, pregnancy is murder."

"But it's worth it." Ashley smiled, hugging her son.

Kerone pulled her niece onto her lap.

"I guess, but sometimes I just wish it was over, you know?"

"Less than three months, Kerone. You'll pull through."

"Or not."

"Kerone!"

"Just joking." Kerone smiled innocently. "So, sister, how are you feeling?"

Ashley looked at her and laughed.

"Will you believe me if I say relieved?"

"Yes."

"I was so nervous, I didn't think I would be able to utter a word when I needed to take my vow."

"Welcome to the club. You know, that was beautiful what you said back there."

"Thanks, I really didn't know what to say, but when I needed to take my vow the words just flowed out of my mouth."

"When I married Zhane the vow I took was entirely different from the one I had prepared. I just said the first thing that sprang to my mind."

Kerone looked down as her baby kicked. Paige surprised her by putting her little hands on her swollen belly. The baby kicked again and Paige giggled.

"Well, your baby is already entertaining its cousin." Ashley laughed.

Kerone smiled and stroked Paige's soft hair.

"I hope my child is like your two. They truly are adorable."

For the rest of the day everybody, laughed, danced, ate, and drank, but all good things must come to an end, so when the evening fell everybody returned to their beds, wishing it didn't have to end so soon, but glad it did, because they were exhausted.

A/N: Luckily this doesn't mean my story ended, yet. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own Saryn and Zeri, they belongs to Starhawk or at least that's where I got the names from, I thought they were cute.  
  
timeline: This story takes place between CD2D and Lost Galaxy.  
  
summary: Andros lost Ashley. Now he's come back for her, but a surprise is waiting for him once he finds her.  
  
rouge195; Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing.  
  
the-power-of-love; As you see it was the right chapter and yes, it's the story I was telling you about. I've got the first three chapters written down on paper already.  
  
A/N: Everybody, please give a big hand for my lifesaver the-power-of-love! I got the grammar checked chapter from my beta-reader Mea, so here it is. Mea, thanks for beta-reading.  
  
Better Late Than Never  
  
Chapter 15: New Life  
  
"Well, Kerone, any day now." Ashley smiled.  
  
Kerone looked down at her very, very large belly.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to meet this little one."  
  
"Erone!" Armin came running their way as fast as his small feet could carry him.  
  
He just barely stopped in front of his mother and aunt without falling.  
  
"What is it, Armin?" Kerone asked smiling.  
  
Armin held out a purple flower.  
  
"You." He said happily.  
  
Kerone took the flower.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you."  
  
The boy smiled and ran back to his father, uncle and sister. He stopped for Zhane and Zhane messed up his hair. While they watched, Paige picked a flower and showed it to Andros. Andros took it and placed it in her hair. It didn't take long before Paige's giggles reached their ears.  
  
"Andros is really good with children, isn't he?" Kerone commented.  
  
"So is Zhane." Ashley smiled.  
  
"I know, but you'd expect it for Zhane, not Andros."  
  
"Andros has more hidden talents, you know." Ashley smirked.  
  
"Oh, really?" Kerone asked.  
  
"Yeah, he can cook, do the dishes, do the laundry, read bedtime stories..."  
  
"Ashley!" Kerone laughed.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." Kerone choked.  
  
'Ash?'  
  
Ashley looked up to see Andros and Zhane staring at them and waved.  
  
'It's nothing.'  
  
Andros shook his head and turned back to watching his children play. Zhane kept looking at them sceptically for a while, but eventually turned back to the twins.  
  
"What day is it on earth?" Kerone asked.  
  
"May 6, why?"  
  
"I just want to know what day my baby is born, so I can celebrate its birthday, just like you and Andros did for the twins six weeks ago." Kerone answered.  
  
"With or without cake?"  
  
"With of course, but I have an easier time cleaning it." Kerone smiled, letting purple sparkles appear in her hand.  
  
"I always wondered if you still had that magic."  
  
"Well, now you know."  
  
"HUNGRY!"  
  
Ashley and Kerone turned back to the others.  
  
"Hey, Ash, I think it's time for dinner." Andros laughed, while his children attacked him.  
  
Ashley smiled and walked over to free him of his daughter's wrath.  
  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Andros said, scrambling to his feet.  
  
Both couples went to their own houses to eat.  
  
Once Andros and Ashley finished their dinner, Ashley went to clean the dishes and Andros put Armin and Paige to bed.  
  
Andros snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ashley's back was turned to him and an evil grin crept across his face. Softly he made his way to her. Once he stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Ashley shrieked and turned her head to look at her grinning husband.  
  
"Don't ever do that again."  
  
"Why not? It was funny."  
  
"Was not."  
  
Andros just grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
"No, I'm almost finished." Ashley replied, turning back to the dishes.  
  
Andros rested his head on her shoulder. Ashley sighed and leaned into his embrace.  
  
"I hope they'll go to sleep tonight. I don't think I can take another night without sleep."  
  
"Don't worry, they went out as a light." Andros assured her.  
  
"Good, I think I'll go to sleep early tonight. I'm tired."  
  
"Same here." Andros yawned.  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
The chime of the com-system broke through to Andros.  
  
"Damn." He muttered and pulled his pillow over his head.  
  
A push prevented him from going back to sleep and he sat up.  
  
"You see who that is." Ashley muttered, still half asleep.  
  
Andros slowly picked himself up, walked over to the com and opened the channel.  
  
"What?" He scowled.  
  
"Is that any way to greet your brother-in-law?" Zhane's smiling face appeared.  
  
"It is if that brother-in-law wakes you up in the middle of the night." Andros yawned.  
  
"At least you got some sleep." Zhane smiled.  
  
"This better be good." Andros warned.  
  
"Well, I got a daughter."  
  
"Congratulations, what's her name?"  
  
"Zeri."  
  
"Great, can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"Sure, goodnight, Andros."  
  
"Night, Zhane."  
  
Andros cut the connection and returned to bed.  
  
"Who was that?" Ashley muttered.  
  
"Zhane."  
  
"What did he want."  
  
"He's got a daughter named Zeri." Andros replied and let his head fall onto his pillow, eyes shut.  
  
Moments later both he and Ashley shot up and looked at each other. Smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Congratulations, Andros. You're an uncle." Ashley smiled.  
  
"And you're an aunt." Andros smiled back. "Zhane must be laughing his head off at the way I replied."  
  
"He'll understand how precious sleep is for parents soon enough."  
  
Andros laughed and gave Ashley a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Let's go back to sleep. We'll properly congratulate them tomorrow."  
  
Ashley agreed and soon both were back in dreamland.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Zeri had turned out to be a cute little girl. The little hair she had was as blond as her father's, but she had her mother's eyes and face.  
  
Armin and Paige seemed to love their cousin. At the moment they were staring at the little girl who was sleeping in the sun. Zhane and Kerone staid close to watch over them.  
  
Andros watched from a distance, just far enough so that if something was said to him it could not be overheard. Ashley was thankful for that, for what she was about to say was not meant to be overheard, at least, not yet.  
  
"Andros?"  
  
Andros turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Hey." He greeted, wrapping his arms around her waist, the look on her face telling him something was up. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that..."  
  
"What?" Andros asked concerned.  
  
"Well, I'm eight weeks pregnant."  
  
A/N: This is the end of this story, but don't worry, I'll start writing a new one right away. I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
